1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for allowing a computer to interface with a user in the natural language of the user. Data may be compiled and evaluated from the text supplied by the user. Each time the user supplies more information, the relevant data bases are updated and any modifications to the current data based on the new data or any resolution of conflicts between the current data and the new data within the relevant data bases are made by the system interacting with the user in his or her natural language. The present system therefor deals with an interactive data base program which endeavors to provide the user with the most friendly system available for compiling data for the purposes of rendering conclusions through user interaction with ultimate goal of arriving at the desired solution to the problem the user is attempting to solve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,270 issued Mar. 8, 1989 to Atsushi Okajima et al. discloses a system for translating a first language into a second language. The system allows for user interaction during the translation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,503 issued Sep. 5, 1989 to Bruce G. Tollin discloses a method of using a created international language, namely Esperanto, as an intermediate pathway in translating a communication in a first language to one of a plurality of target languages. The communication is initially translated into Esperanto, afterwhich, the Esperanto translation of the communication is then translated into a target language.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,212 issued Dec. 12, 1989 to Antonio Zamora et al. discloses a parser for natural language text which provides syntactic analysis of text. The syntactic analysis is made word for word in their sequence of occurrence. Zamora makes use of a dictionary look-up table combined with a complement grammar analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,129 issued Oct. 5, 1993 to Paul S. Jacobs et al. discloses a word-by-word morphological analysis system and method. The method used in Jacobs et al. divides a word up into its component root(s), prefix(es), and suffix(es). All derived entries are returned from a lexicon so as to determine all applicable semantic transformation rules so that a complete morphological analysis may be made.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.